El Vecino
by Nekiiito
Summary: La pose era incómoda. Sutil, atrayente, pero irreversiblemente incómoda... puesto que éramos unos completos... ¿desconocidos? AU/Limme's
1. El Vecino

**El vecino.**

**

* * *

**

**Los personajes no son de mi creación, sino de la mágica mente de JK.**

La pose era incómoda. Sutil, atrayente, pero irreversiblemente incómoda, puesto que éramos casi, unos completos desconocidos.

**Este escrito está dedicado a la dulce y cambiante de nick's, Jul. Felicitaciones en tu primer aniversario en Twitter (?)**

**

* * *

**

Estudiar medicina fue siempre uno de mis mayores sueños.

Siempre quise ayudar a la gente, salvar sus vidas, mejorar la calidad de sus existencias, darles una sonrisa y ofrecerles mi mano en caso de que el camino que deba de recorrer el paciente, no sea el siempre deseado.

Me esforcé muchísimo en mis años de secundaria para lograr mi objetivo. Nunca diré que mi camino fue fácil, sin ataduras o caídas que me hicieron dudar en algunas decisiones, pero jamás lograron hacer que desistiese de las ganas de ayudar al que lo necesita.

El tiempo avanza y mi sueño cada día deja de ser eso y se convierte en una realidad palpable y existente.

Estoy feliz de ser una estudiante de segundo año en la universidad, aunque ahora me encuentre aburridísima leyendo el resumen que tuve que confeccionar para el examen del lunes.

Aburrida, porque este sería mi dulce panorama para las próximas setenta y dos horas.

Toda la tarde del viernes, el sábado y domingo dedicado exclusivamente a las hojas que resumían en unas setenta páginas, el contenido del semestre.

— ¡Rose! El baño está listo —escuché que gritaban desde la primera habitación de mi hogar.

—Ya bajo, mamá —respondí, buscando mis zapatillas que estaban esparcidas en el cuarto. Tomé la ropa que había seleccionado previamente y bajé al baño.

Mi madre me regaloneaba todo lo posible. Los días que permanecía más tiempo en mi casa, ella cocinaba y preparaba mis comidas favoritas, aunque no le quedaban tan bien como a la abuelita Molly, se agradecía enormemente su dedicación. Todo esto acontecía por culpa de los estudios, casi —por no decir efectivamente— no tenía vida social. Ni siquiera conocía a los vecinos que vivían a mí alrededor. Perdía diariamente en el transporte público cuarenta y cinco minutos, eso era una hora y media a lo largo del día.

Apenas podía ver a mi padre. Sus horas en el trabajo siempre coincidían con mis horas de sueño. Ahora se encontraba de viaje, llegaría a la noche y podríamos ir a ver una película al cine. Hacía meses que lo habíamos planeado, pero el inteligente de Hugo se intoxicó con la comida de Lu, uno de nuestros perros. ¿A qué chico se le ocurre participar en una competencia de quién come más comida canina? A mi hermano, por supuesto.

—Pasa algo, ¿mami? —le pregunté, al verla mirando con recelo hacia el patio de nuestra casa, por medio de la ventanita del servicio higiénico.

—Nada cariño, sólo quiero cerciorarme de que te bañes tranquilamente —comentó regalándome una sonrisa, cerrando la ventana —tu padre acaba de llamar, y me dijo que ya está en camino para la casa.

—Maravilloso… cuida la boca, las manos y pies de Hugo. No quiero que nos arruine el panorama.

—Lo haré. Tú dedícate a relajarte un poco, Rose. Está bien que estudies tanto, pero todos los excesos son negativos.

—¡Mira tú! La excelente alumna Hermione Granger, le dice a su hija que no se dedique tanto a sus labores estudiantiles —mi madre me besó en la frente y sonrió orgullosa. Cerró la puerta del baño, tarareando una canción.

Solté mi cabello que estaba atado en una asimétrica coleta. Me fui deshaciendo de la ropa y prontamente entré en calor con el agua que caía en una templanza deliciosa. Me jaboné y el aroma del shampoo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Un baño era lo mejor para relajarse.

El baño me repuso y me dio fuerzas nuevas para seguir leyendo el contenido para el examen.

Hugo jugaba al _PlayStation_ junto a Albus, nuestro primo que estaba de visita. El ruido que emitía la televisión no me permitía concentrarme como era debido, por lo que ofuscada, me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y me provoqué algunos masajes en mis sienes.

Abrí mis ojos y creí haberme mareado, puesto que vi las cosas que estaban a mí alrededor moverse con cierta lentitud. El vaso que había tenido jugo horas anteriores se cayó del mesón del escritorio, entonces comprendí que no era un mareo, sino, un pequeño sismo.

Bueno, pequeño no era.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! —gritaba frenético Hugo. Cuando no estaba mi padre en la casa, se suponía que él era el hombre del hogar, mira nada más qué ejemplo estaba dando, al gritar como nena y abrazarse de Albus, otro cobarde más.

Como el movimiento de las placas tectónicas parecía no tener intención de parar, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia el primer piso.

—Hay que bajar, Hugo, Albus —les pedí. Cada uno se agarró de mis brazos —a pesar de ser más altos que yo— y nos fuimos moviendo con rapidez, pero cautela. El ruido del fondo de la tierra fue interpretado por un rugido, era como si cientos de leones estuvieran atacando alguna presa, o una podadora hubiese aumentado su nivel de ruido en unos cientos de decibeles.

—Con cuidado, niños —nos pedía mi madre, que ya estaba a media escalera—, salgan de inmediato a las afueras de la casa, aguárdense en el portal —nos mandaba con autoridad.

Acompañando a los ruidos terrestres, se sumaron las repisas cayéndose y estrechándose con el piso. Los vasos se rompían con facilidad, el televisor también se unió al piso. Los gritos de nuestros vecinos y Hugo provocaban más histeria de la posible.

Ya no podíamos mantenernos en pie. Esto era una mala señal. Estábamos experimentando un terremoto y lo primero que tendríamos que hacer, sería salir de donde nos encontrábamos. Todos nosotros vivíamos a las faldas de unas colinas que fácilmente nos podrían inundar en una avalancha de tierra y rocas.

—¡Papá aún no llega! —gimoteaba Hugo.

—¡Quiero a mi mami! —secundaba Albus.

Otro rugido y la carretera que estaba a ubicada en la otra esquina de nuestra casa se abrió, desnivelando el piso. El movimiento fue descendiendo, hasta convertirse en imperceptible para nosotros.

—¿Puedes comunicarte con papá? —le preguntaba a mi madre, mientras tratábamos de ponernos de pie nuevamente. Hugo no dejaba de abrazar a mi madre. Albus me agarraba a mí.

—No puedo —murmuró con cierto miedo— el celular se quedó en la cocina —miramos al interior de la casa. Era imposible pasar hasta ese lugar. Todos los muebles se habían encargado de impedirnos el paso hasta allá— ¿ninguno de ustedes anda con sus móviles? —preguntó, mientras le secaba las lágrimas a mi hermano. Todos negamos con nuestras cabezas.

—Tengo mi celular en mi pieza. Iré a buscarlo.

—No Rose, es peligroso, puede ocurrir otra réplica, y deberíamos de comenzar a evacuar ahora mismo.

—Pero necesitamos comunicarnos con papá. Debe de estar preocupadísimo.

—En ese caso iré yo. Por ningún motivo permitiré que arriesgues tu vida.

—No seas exagerada, mamá —le indiqué, sonriendo— no me tardo —antes de que me impidiera subir al segundo piso, corrí hasta él.

Mala idea.

Si bien era cierto, la escalera estaba despejada, la puerta del dormitorio de Albus estaba a la mitad del camino, junto al mueble de libros de mi madre, decorando el suelo, en toda la pasada para mi pieza. Traté de aferrarme a lo que encontraba para saltarme todo ese tumulto.

— ¡Mi pieza! —suspiré resignada. La semana pasada la había limpiado y ordenado, y ahora lo único que estaba en su lugar, era el escritorio y mi cama. Tuve que empezar a palpar el piso para encontrar mi móvil. Todo estaba revuelto, y como no, si habíamos acabado de experimentar unos de los movimientos más horribles de la tierra en nuestra ciudad.

El presagio de mi madre se cumplió, y una réplica con los mismos movimientos fuertes y ruidosos me desestabilizó.

— _¡Rose, Rose! _—escuchaba a mi madre gritarme. De seguro que quería venir a rescatarme, pero Albus y Hugo le debían de estar impidiendo hacerlo.

— ¡Tranquila, estoy bien! —trataba de contestarle. La verdad es que no se veía para nada de bien el panorama. Quise salir sin obtener el celular, y la puerta que estaba interrumpiendo mi acceso, se corrió producto del nuevo movimiento, impidiéndome ahora sí, salir de mi cuarto.

La réplica cesó, y pude entonces, tratar de pedir ayuda. No estaba asustada, sabía mantener la calma en este tipo de sucesos, y aunque nunca los había experimentado, me felicitaba por actuar en paz. Debería de asustarme, no podía salir.

—_Se le pide a las personas que huyan al exterior de la ciudad, alerta de derrumbe. Repito, alerta de derrumbe_ —la sirena de los bomberos era acompañada con la recta voz del sujeto que estaba de turno para informarnos acerca de nuestro posible deceso. Ok, un ligero pánico recorrió mi espalda.

— ¡Mamá! No puedo salir, la puerta está no sé como… y no puedo… sacarla —hablaba fuerte.

— _¡Hermana!_

— _¡Prima!_

—_Por favor, necesito ayuda _—la voz de mi madre se escuchaba angustiada y desesperada. De seguro que se estaba sintiendo mal por no haberme impedido subir.

La tercera réplica apareció y entonces, traté de pensar en qué podría hacer. El movimiento corrió unas hojas esparcidas en el piso, que me dejaron ver el celular. Algo bueno que tuviese el nuevo temblor. Este fue de menor intensidad que los otros. Sólo cuando acabó, me pude percatar que había ruidos al otro lado de donde me encontraba. Era como si alguien estuviese tratando de llegar hasta mí.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Hugo? ¿James? —preguntaba. El miedo ahora estaba en mi pecho, a alguno de ellos le podría pasar algo y sería por mi testarudez heredada de mi padre.

— ¿Estás bien? —recibí como respuesta. La voz era masculina, y nunca la había escuchado.

—Sí, no puedo salir, pero estoy bien —respondía.

—Tranquila Rose, te ayudaré a salir — ¿quién sería? Él conocía mi nombre. Escuchaba como pateaba todas las cosas que interponían la pasada, la puerta también fue pateada, pero no conseguía nada.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté, mientras trataba de despejar mi sector.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? Llevo siendo tu vecino hace más de tres años —contestó algo ofendido.

—Lo siento, pero muchas gracias por ayudarme —no logró nunca derribar la puerta, pero sí hacerle un orificio al medio. Pude entonces ver su rostro.

Sus cabellos eran del dorado platinado más extraño que había conocido en mi vida, y sus orbes tenían un misticismo que me dejó desconcertante por varios segundos.

—Apártate de ahí, trataré de abrir un poco más el espacio para que puedas salir —me pedía del otro lado. Asentí, aunque él no lo vio, y empezó a patear con más fuerza. De la nada otro ruido en la tierra me tiró de inmediato al piso. De seguro que este era el terremoto, y todos los otros movimientos anteriores fuertes advertencias—. No tenemos tiempo, tendrás que tratar de salir por aquí —me informaba, estirando su mano a través del agujero.

—No podré salir por ahí. Será mejor que te marches —dije.

—Claro que sí. Vamos, apresúrate —caminé como pude hasta él, adentré mi cabeza y una de mis manos. Él me fue tirando de a poco hacia su cuerpo. Puso sus manos debajo de mis senos para sacarme más rápidamente de ahí. Logré salir y caí encima de su cuerpo. Mi nariz quedó a escasos centímetros de la suya, y los dos respirábamos de forma agitada. No me di cuenta, pero rápidamente me colocó debajo de su cuerpo. No era momento de sentir _este tipo de adrenalina ahora_, pero vaya que la sentí. Me aferró con fuerza, y solo entonces caí en la cuenta de su acción. El tubo fluorescente del techo se cayó encima de su cuerpo.

— ¡Hey, extraño! ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba asustada.

—Sí, lo estoy —confirmó con risa— me llamo Scorpius.

— ¿Scorpius?

—Sí, Scorpius, tu vecino —ya habría tiempo de seguir charlando, ahora había que evacuar rápidamente la casa y nuestra población. Scorpius se puso de pie y me atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo. Chocamos de forma sugerente y un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Primer Shot que escribo de esta pareja.

En un principio sería un One shot, pero como me tardé en actualizar, (debido a unas cuantas problemáticas internas, y luego, por la porfiadera (?) de Fanfiction), he decidido enmendar mi error con un segundo y capítulo final.

La historia en sí es un tanto bizarra (?) pero necesitaba un ambiente así, para que se desarrollen otras situaciones que serán expuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Está demás decir que este 3-Shot está dedicado a **Jul.** Por su enorme ayuda, amistad y boludez en el Twitter :3 gracias por permitir conocerte y compartir de incoherencias. Espero que te guste la idea, y que desees conocer el desenlace xD


	2. Sensaciones

— _¡Hey, extraño! ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba asustada._

—_Sí, lo estoy —confirmó con risa— me llamo Scorpius._

— _¿Scorpius?_

—_Sí, Scorpius, tu vecino —ya habría tiempo de seguir charlando, ahora había que evacuar rápidamente la casa y nuestra población. Scorpius se puso de pie y me atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo. Chocamos de forma sugerente y un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió._

* * *

**El vecino**

**Sensaciones.— **

* * *

Scorpius me ayudó a bajar las escaleras —debido a que ahora unos tres peldaños habían sucumbido ante el movimiento— y por fin volví a ver la luz de la ciudad.

Fue horrible.

Tejados, árboles, postes de luz, un pequeño incendio, los grifos abiertos y la psicosis en el exterior no tenía nombre.

—Deprisa, hay que evacuar —habló un hombre con el mismo color de cabello de Scorpius. Supuse que era su padre. Detrás de él, correteaba un niño de unos nueve años. Salió una mujer con rostro traumatizado, que cargaba a dos bebés de similares condiciones. Mi madre me abrazaba.

—Al final no pude sacar el celular —le dije tristemente—, prometo hacerte caso, mami.

—Ya veremos la forma de comunicarnos con tu padre, Rose. Me hubiera muerto si te hubiese pasado algo —gimoteaba acongojada.

—Vecinos, vengan con nosotros. Lo más probable es que el vecino Ron, esté viajando para la ciudad. Podremos encontrarnos con él en la carretera —nos ofreció la madre de Scorpius.

— ¿No será mucho problema? —inquirió mi madre, al darse cuenta que ellos eran cinco y nosotros cuatro.

—Tenemos una camioneta. Los chicos pueden ir en la parte de atrás —habló el hombre rubio.

Scorpius cargó la parte de atrás del vehículo con unas frazadas, agua y linternas, mientras mi madre junto a la vecina —que supe, se llamaba Astoria— se acomodaron en los asientos con los pequeños.

—Tenemos que llevar a Lu, mami. No podemos dejarlo aquí —dijo mi hermano, haciendo pucheros.

—Llevémoslo atrás, junto a nosotros —autorizó Scorpius. Él también cargaba un perro, mucho más tranquilo que Lu. Se subió primero, me dio la mano y me volvió a jalar a su cuerpo. Esto de chocar con su anatomía era bastante interesante. Entre los dos subimos a las mascotas primero, para poder retenerlas arriba. Luego a mi primo y hermano. Incómodamente nos fuimos esparciendo. Iba agarraba de una parte del brazo de Hugo, y con la otra mano, me afirmaba a mí misma.

La ciudad estaba completamente destruida. No era miedosa, pero comenzaba a pensar si más ciudades estaban así o peor. Si nosotros debíamos de evacuar, me preguntaba cómo sería la situación de las localidades con mar.

—Estaremos bien —habló Scorpius. Le sonreí por cortesía. Él se había portado muy bien conmigo, a pesar de no haberle hablado nunca. Increíble que no le conociese, si éramos vecinos.

—Quiero ver a papá –Musitó Hugo, con pena.

—Yo también, Hugo. Estoy segura que le veremos en la carretera —Albus me hizo un cariñito tierno en la mano—, tía Ginny y los demás… ¿han podido comunicarse con ellos?

—No… no sé nada de ellos… pero siempre quedamos en juntarnos en la carretera, en alguna situación de emergencia, como esta —comentaba entre tranquilo y nervioso.

El sol se iba escondiendo con lentitud, dejando el camino con escasas luces. Muchas familias se aparcaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Nosotros nos acomodamos al otro lado de la carretera, en el lugar donde la familia de Al había predispuesto. En efecto, los tíos se encontraban ahí con mis primos. Lu y el otro perro corretearon felices por la tierra.

—Logramos comunicarnos con Ron, Hermione —le contaba tía Ginny a mi madre. A ella le volvió el alma al cuerpo—, según nuestros cálculos, debería de estar en unos quince, veinte minutos por aquí.

Pero pasaban los minutos, la hora y hora y media. Papá no aparecía y nosotros comenzamos a preocuparnos. Las líneas telefónicas no servían, más gente estaba a nuestro alrededor, las ambulancias no dejaban de pasearse de un lugar a otro. Estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando un presentimiento femenino me hizo buscar con la mirada a quién me estaba observando hacía un momento.

— ¿Qué miras? —Scorpius se sonrojó y comenzó a ver la punta de sus pies. Entonces observé mis senos, encontrándome con una desagradable sorpresa—, ¡pervertido! —grité enojadísima. Estaba tan preocupada por mi padre y el desastre, que no había caído en cuenta que estaba muerta de frío. Y cómo no estarlo, si nos encontrábamos en plena carretera, con el viento de frente, recién bañada y con tan solo una camisa.

—Disculpa, no pude evitarlo, no creas que soy siempre así —se deshacía en disculpas.

— ¿No eres siempre así? ¿Me estás dando a entender que a veces lo haces y a veces no?

—No fue mi intención, lo juro. Es más… toma —dijo torpemente, quintándose la chaqueta que se había puesto antes de que viniésemos para acá. No la quería aceptar en un principio, pero su aroma suave y varonil me transportó por un instante a la tranquilidad. La prenda estaba tibia, ideal para disipar un poco mi temperatura.

—Gracias —dije algo cortante, mas no por su mirada, sino por mi turbación ante las extrañas emociones que me comenzaba a provocar—. ¿Tú no tienes frío?

—No te preocupes por eso. Estaré bien —alardeó, moviendo sus músculos faciales en una provocativa sonrisa. Unos gritos se comenzaron a escuchar de lejos.

— _¡Hermione! ¡Rose! ¡Hugo! _—a lo lejos, podía divisar una cabellera rojiza. Inconfundiblemente, era papá.

— ¡Papá! —gritamos con Hugo, mientras corríamos al encuentro de él, junto a nuestra madre. Era extraño que no llegase en el automóvil. Estaba todo sudoroso, con la corbata desarreglada.

— ¿Están todos bien? —quería saber, mientras nos besaba y abrazaba. Le dimos un momento de privacidad para él y mi madre—. Detuvieron el tránsito en la carretera. He dejado el coche y me he venido corriendo. Lamento la demora.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí, con nosotros —le respondía mi madre, sin soltarse de él. Se me pasó por un momento la idea de estar así con Scorpius… un momento… ¿con el vecino?

— ¿Sucede algo, Rosie?

—No papi. Qué bueno que estás aquí.

.

.

Las horas siguieron pasando. La noche estaba ya instalada encima de nosotros y éramos cientos de personas las que nos encontrábamos ahí, esperando saber qué había acontecido.

Las noticias informaban que nuestra ciudad estaba ubicada a treinta kilómetros del epicentro central, por eso habíamos sentido tan fuerte el terremoto. Sí, se confirmaba eso también, 8.2 en la escala de Richter.

No sabíamos por cuánto tiempo más debíamos de permanecer aquí, la histeria colectiva pronto comenzaría a turbar la tranquilidad. Nosotros habíamos evacuado de la casa con lo puesto. La cocina había quedado aislada de la casa. No teníamos ningún alimento o agua potable, ni siquiera, mantas para abrigarnos.

—Bebe un poco.

— ¿No tienes a nadie más para molestar?

— ¿Qué te he hecho yo como para que me trates así?

— ¿Te parece poco verme los senos de esa forma tan descarada? ¿En una situación como esta?

—Tan solo te los miré. No es nada del otro mundo —comentó, hiriendo mi orgullo.

— ¿Te parecen poca cosa? —pregunté enojada, poniendo mis manos en cada costado de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Para nada! Son ideales… para mí —debería de haberme enojado, y agradecí no contar con tanta luminosidad. Sentía mis mejillas algo calientes, y eso que estaba muerta de frío—, si me hubiese querido propasar contigo, me habría aprovechado del momento en que te saqué de tu casa, o también… ¿quieres seguir escuchando? –su voz, sus comentarios, sus ideas, todo me comenzaba a desestabilizar

—No sigas diciendo esas estupideces —pedí de forma mecánica, tratando de leer su mirada en la oscuridad.

—No son estupideces, son cumplidos. Siempre te he encontrado hermosa. Hermosa e inteligente.

—Tú… ¿tú qué haces por la vida? —quise cambiar de tema de inmediato. Siempre había podido ser capaz de reconocer en la voz de las personas cuando me mentían o no. En Scorpius no podía reconocer nada, y no quería después, estar decepcionada. Observaba a mí alrededor, tratando de disipar la tensión que sentía. De seguro que él haría lo mismo, no podría estar eternamente viéndome.

—Trabajo con mi padre. Le ayudo en algunos mandados —mas Scorpius no me dejaba de observar. Sus ojos, aquellos orbes de un brillo que nunca había visto en mi vida me desconcertaban. Era una especie de hipnosis que practicaba en todos mis sentidos. No sabía qué más decirle, de qué temas hablarle. Quería hacerlo. Me gustaba escuchar su voz. Marcada, pronunciada, _sensual._ Ya estaba cayendo en sus redes.

—Te agradezco nuevamente por haberme ayudado. Y te pido disculpas por haber sido descortés todos estos años. Podríamos haber sido amigos, quizás —dándome por vencida, volví a encontrarme con su mirada. Él me sonrió, y mis labios se movieron por sí solos para responderle de la misma forma.

—Nunca es tarde para conocer gente y hacerse amigo de ella —expresó, lanzando una piedrita a una fogata cercana a nosotros— yo sé muchas cosas de ti.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —quise saber.

—Te gusta mucho el color rojo, usas fragancias con aroma a coco… primero fue una suposición, pero hoy lo comprobé, al estar cerca de ti —agregó fugazmente. Los dos reímos—. Eres muy estudiosa, amas los que estás estudiando y eso te hace feliz —me sorprendía que me conociese tanto, hablaba como si toda la vida hubiera estado al pendiente de mí—. Te parecerá raro que sepa tanto de ti. Pero tu madre siempre conversa con la mía y le habla de lo linda que es su familia, y de lo orgullosa que están con tu padre de tener a ustedes dos como hijos—. Hey, no llores —me sorprendió su acusación, no me había dado cuenta que un par de lágrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos.

—Lo siento —pedí de forma estúpida.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó sigilosamente. Moví la cabeza, dándole a entender que sí tenía permiso para abrazarme. Se acercó un poco más a mí y me acorraló entre sus brazos. Estaba congelado.

Había algo especial en él, que de alguna u otra forma, me comenzaba a cautivar. No sabía si era su capacidad de sorprenderme, de ayudarme o de interesarme. Había algo nuevo en mí. Algo que crecía en el momento menos indicado.

Nos observamos con cierta tención. Sus labios estaban increíblemente cerca de los míos. Respiraba de su respiración, tiritaba entre sus brazos y no de frío.

Me estaba perdiendo y encontrando a la misma vez.

Scorpius fue acercando más y más su rostro al mío, mientras yo entreabría mis labios para esperar la unión con los suyos. Mis pestañas fueron cubriendo mi visión, y lo último que vi, fueron los ojos de él entrecerrándose también.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

He aquí el segundo y penúltimo capítulo de esta creación, que fue nacida gracias al cumple en Twitter de **Jul (Maia Roberts here) **xD jajajaja

No esperé tal recibimiento y muestras de afecto, así que de todo corazón, muchísimas gracias a ti, que lees incluso esto y dejas un comentario con tu apreciación ^^.

¿Qué creen que sucederá en el final de esta loca idea?

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Su vecina

_Nos observamos con cierta tención. Sus labios estaban increíblemente cerca de los míos. Respiraba de su respiración, tiritaba entre sus brazos y no de frío._

_Me estaba perdiendo y encontrando a la misma vez._

_Scorpius fue acercando más y más su rostro al mío, mientras yo entreabría mis labios para esperar la unión con los suyos. Mis pestañas fueron cubriendo mi visión, y lo último que vi, fueron los ojos de él entrecerrándose también._

* * *

**El vecino**

**Capítulo final**

**Su vecina**

* * *

No sentía las piernas, y si no fuera porque sus brazos me aprisionaban con fuerza, habría caído al suelo.

Su calor me iba inundando poco a poco, y sus labios tan cálidos como me los imaginé, abrigaban los míos que se iban adueñando poco a poco de los de él. Fueron pequeños roces los que mandaron directamente al mundo onírico.

No me podía controlar, y las ganas que deseaba por acariciar cada fibra de su platinado y rubio cabello no me las pude aguantar. Le acercaba más y más a mi cuerpo, tenía que estrecharme lo máximo posible para sentir su corazón latir con frenesí al lado del mío.

Nos dábamos ciertos momentos de _breaks_ para poder agarrar un poco de oxígeno. Maldito oxígeno que es necesario para vivir. Su frente, —algo sudada ahora— se apoyaba en la mía y su aliento fresco me enloquecía con mayor demencia.

—Vayamos a otro sitio —me dijo entre besos.

— ¿Hacia dónde? Está repleto de gente —le contestaba de la misma manera.

—Busquemos un lugar. Tengo ganas de hacer alg… —no hubo necesidad de agregar otra palabra. Le tomé de la mano y juntos corrimos por el desierto agolpando la carretera. Él alcanzó a tomar una de las frazadas que estaba apilada en la esquina de la camioneta de su padre.

Corrimos y nos escabullimos entre unos cerros de arena que no superaban los dos metros de altura. Las fogatas que estaban alrededor de los automóviles y las figuras de las personas que las rodeaban tenían un tamaño minúsculo. Estábamos lejos de toda civilización. Mis piernas tiritaron otra vez.

Por inercia me solté el cabello, mientras Scorpius ponía rápidamente la frazada a medio inclinar en uno de los cerros. Se tiró encima de ella y yo encima de él.

Le besaba con más ahínco, y me atrevía a recorrer con mis manos parte de su marcado abdomen. Sus manos —algo tímidas— se fueron escabullendo por mi cintura. Estaban un poco heladas. El choque de frío y calor me excitó y le mordí su labio inferior. Aquello le hizo gemir, y la tibieza de mis mejillas me despojó de vergüenza alguna que pudiese sentir. Mis piernas se abrieron y me acomodé de mejor forma, haciéndole el trabajo más fácil para que pudiese tocarme todo lo que quisiera.

No sentía el frío de la noche o la humedad que podría caer sobre nosotros. Comprobaba que el sentir frío era solo cuestión mental. Ahora mi mente y ciertas partes de mi cuerpo estaban bastante _calientitas_.

— ¿Quieres que suceda aquí? —preguntó, mientras depositaba un río de besos en mi cuello. La chaqueta que me había prestado estaba al lado de su camisa, en la tierra que nos rodeaba.

—Si no sucede, posiblemente iré a buscarte a tu casa, y lo hago al frente de tus padres —expliqué. Me sorprendieron mis palabras, descubría que a la hora de encontrarme _en esta situación_, resultaba ser bastante subida de tono en cuanto a hablar palabras y expresarme de forma un tanto vulgar.

—No se me hubiese ocurrido nunca —contestó entremedio de risas—, pero quiero ser solo yo el que te mire.

—No puedes ver mucho que digamos.

—Pero sí puedo sentirte, y saber en qué punto te encuentras —concluyó, apretando ambos senos. La electricidad que sentí por sus palabras, y sobre todo, por aquella caricia me hizo gemir con fuerza.

— _¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!_

— ¿Hugo? ¿Qué hace aquí? —grité asustada, tratando de arreglarme la ropa. Scorpius no dejaba de besarme.

— _¡Por favor, despierta! — ¿Despierta? No… no puede ser…_

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo con dificultad. Encima de mí se encontraba Lu, tratando de lamerme la cara.

— ¡Quita a este perro! Detesto cuando me lame el rostro.

—En tus sueños te encantaba que Lu te lamiese —Qué asco… esto no podía estar pasando—. O en tus pesadillas. Decías cosas inentendibles. Llamabas a papá, terremoto, camioneta, Scorpius y que lo irías a buscar a su casa…

— ¡Suficiente! —le corté. No podía creerlo. Me había quedado dormida quizás a qué hora.

Estaba en mi cama enrollada en mi colcha, con todos mis apuntes desordenados. Un estridente sonido llamó mi atención. Hace un par de semanas comenzaron a construir un edificio a unas dos cuadras de nuestra casa. Los trabajadores seguían tronando el piso para construir los pilares que sostuvieran su arquitectura.

—De seguro que aquellos ruidos que sentía en mi sueño, eran provocados por la construcción del edificio —dije en voz alta.

—Rose, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? te quejabas mucho en tu sueño… o en tu pesadilla.

—Sí, me encuentro bien —respondí cortante, mientras me echaba aire con el movimiento de mi mano. Crucé mis piernas por si las dudas.

Entonces un recuerdo, mezclado con parte de mi pasado, de mi infancia, vino a mi cabeza.

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Yo sí le conocía, yo sí le hablaba. ¿Por qué ahora no conocía a mi vecino entonces?

—Hugo… tú conoces a Scorpius, ¿cierto? —él abrió los ojos asombrado.

—Claro, es nuestro vecino. Pero, ¿por qué me hablas ahora de él? Tú lo odias.

— ¿Le odio?

—A muerte —agregó.

— ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Menos mal que se te olvidó. Así puedes volver a ser su amiga, como lo eran en un principio.

_Poco a poco fui haciendo memoria. Mi cabeza me ofrecía una imagen mental de mis años en la primaria, cuando Hugo gimoteaba en la casa porque él no podía ir a la escuela todavía, y yo sí._

_Me encantaba jugar a columpiarme en los jueguitos del patio del colegio, pero había un chico que lo hacía de pie, e incluso, con una sola mano. _

_Su nombre, Scorpius._

—_Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso, Scorp —le pedía, sacudiéndole de su ropa colegial. _

—_Es muy peligroso, Rose. Es solo para chicos. Ve a jugar con nuestras compañeras._

— _¡No! Yo también quiero columpiarme como tú —exigía— te apuesto un oso de peluche que sí puedo hacer lo mismo que tú._

—_No debería aceptar este reto. Pero lo haré. Si yo gano, tienes que regalarme tres osos de peluche._

—_No sé por qué quieres tantos, pero no me preocupa. Yo soy la que ganará —contesté confiada. Me arremangué las mangas de mi ropa, y me subí con dificultad al columpio. Era muy alto para mí. Fui balanceándome con los pies, y cuando obtuve la velocidad necesaria me puse de pie. Casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero no me rendí. Me estaba columpiando de pie. Mi cabello se movía para todas las direcciones, producto de la velocidad._

_Mas fue una mala idea intentar hacer aquel acto con una sola mano. Inmediatamente perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre mi brazo, sintiendo un horrible dolor, acompañado de un fuerte ruido similar a un '__crack'__._

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Rose se cayó del columpio! —gritaba Scorpius, mientras yo comenzaba a llorar con fuerza._

_A la media hora ya estaba en el hospital, con el diagnóstico de fractura en uno de mis brazos. Enyesada por tres meses._

_No fue culpa de Scorpius, fue mi culpa, mi total idiotez por querer hacer algo que no debía de haber hecho cuando pequeña._

_Ese fue el motivo del por qué dejé de hablarle a mi vecino y ex compañero de curso. Porque luego de mi accidente no quise estar en el mismo salón que él, y mis padres, siempre consintiéndome en todo lo que deseaba, me cambiaron de escuela._

_Hacía más de diez años que no le hablaba por una estúpida pelea de niños._

— ¿A dónde vas, Rose? —quiso saber mi hermano, que me veía ponerme las zapatillas para salir a arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes.

—Tengo que ver a Scorpius.

— ¿¡Qué! —se mostró sorprendido. Yo también lo estaba. Se quedó observándome desaparecer. Corría con presura los peldaños de la escalera y mi madre me interceptó cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Rose? ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito salir y arreglar algo —contesté apresurada.

—Scorpius no está —comentó, cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que iría a verlo?

—Soy tu madre —se limitó a decir—. Pero anda y espéralo en su casa, llegará pronto —agregó, retomando su lectura.

Con más calma salí de mi casa, tratando de que mi respiración se acompasase. Me toqué mis mejillas y estaban calientes. De seguro que el culpable de todo esto era _Freud_. Malditos apuntes que debía de leer para la asignatura de formación general. Aquel psicólogo postulaba que los seres humanos soñaban ciertas '_cosas'_ producto de sus deseos sexuales reprimidos. Para él, todo era netamente sexual.

Me extrañaba soñar con Scorpius. Si no le había hablado durante todo este tiempo. De vista me lo he encontrado escasamente, por no decir nunca.

Ya estaba al frente de su casa, estiraba mi mano para tocar el timbre pero luego la retrocedía. Los nervios volvían a mi sistema. No sólo había dejado de verle a él, sino, a toda su familia. Me había cerrado completamente.

Estaba a punto de apretar el botón, y la madre de Scorpius abrió la puerta.

—Bue-bue-nas tardes, señora Malfoy —dije torpemente.

— ¿Rose? —Ella estaba tan sorprendida como mi hermano— buenas tardes —agregó más tranquila—. ¿Deseas pasar? —quiso saber, haciéndose a un lado instintivamente. Asentí con un gesto de mi cabeza y caminé tras ella.

— ¿Cómo ha estado? —le pregunté, luego de que me ofreciera asiento. La casa estaba tal cual a como la recordaba mi memoria.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —respondió—, pero me sorprende mucho tenerte aquí. ¿Por qué has venido? —buena pregunta, no le podría decir _lo que pasa es que acabo de tener un sueño lo bastante 'bueno' con su hijo, y necesitaba verlo. _Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Necesito hablar con él —expresé luego de un mínimo silencio. Yo soy Rose Weasley. Tengo valentía corriendo por mis venas. También orgullo, pero eso era algo que veríamos después—. Sí, debo hablar con él.

—Pues… me alegro demasiado. Él estará feliz de tenerte aquí, en nuestra casa —comentó con una amplia sonrisa— mas no te puedo acompañar, debo de ir a buscar a uno de los hermanos de Draco.

—Vuelvo después —hablé automáticamente, preparándome para marchar.

—Puedes quedarte. Eres de confianza —dijo rápidamente. Ella me acomodó en el sillón otra vez—. Una sola cosa te pediré —yo le observé fijamente y esperé a que hablase—, eres una buena niña, y por lo mismo, quiero pedirte que trates bien a mi hijo. Él sabe que ese accidente fue culpa de ambos, pero nunca dejó de inculparse de forma solitaria. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y puede que ya no lo recuerde con nitidez, así que trátalo bien —con la cabeza baja asentí otra vez, y me quedé sola en la habitación.

El mueble que sostenía el televisor tenía muchas fotografías de la familia. No pude resistirme a ver cada una de ellas. En cada imagen se veía el notable crecimiento de todos los integrantes de la familia Malfoy. Me centré en las del hijo mayor, desde que usaba pañales, desde que se licenció de la primaria, de secundaria, su primer día de trabajo, su cumpleaños 21…

Yo pude haber estado con él en aquellas imágenes. Yo pude haber crecido con él, estar con él.

— ¿Mamá? —escuché que preguntaron con duda mientras cerraban la puerta de la casa. Me pasé las manos por mis ojos. Me habían dado ganas de llorar al ver tantos recuerdos encerrados en marcos—. Hueles a _Rose_ —agregó, aún sin entrar a la habitación. Mi corazón latió con angustia dentro de mi pecho. El escucharle decir mi nombre con aquel cariño me desarmaba lentamente.

Mis pies caminaron por inercia hacia su cuerpo. Él se sorprendió tanto que retrocedió, pestañeó muchas veces y trató de decirme algo, _cosa que no podía hacer_. Yo tampoco; tenerle tan cerca, estar tan juntos y separados a la vez resultaba extraño, intimidante, incluso absurdo.

—Scorpius —apenas me oí. Me apreté los labios con fuerza, mis manos sudaban.

—Años que no escuchaba mi nombre de tu boca, _Rose._

—Lo mismo digo, aunque lo has dicho ahora dos veces. Sin saber que estaba aquí, lo has supuesto.

—Tu aroma es inconfundible, siempre he sabido cuando estas cerca. Solamente que ahora me parecía raro que estuvieras aquí, en mi casa, por eso dudé.

—Lo sé, también lo es para mí —guardé silencio. Él y yo nos sonreíamos con algo de timidez.

— ¿Me dirás la razón de tu visita? —su intriga se reflejaba en sus orbes. Estábamos tan cerca que podía verme dentro de sus ojos.

—Soñé contigo —solté sin darme cuenta. Scorpius esperó a que yo le explicase—. No te diré qué fue lo que soñé. Ahora no tiene mucha importancia —traté de que no se percatase de la incomodidad que me daba el hablarle de aquello.

—Fue un _sueño sucio_ entonces —mandó a la mierda toda mi armadura—. Los sueños _sucios_ difícilmente salen de nuestra boca —aquello lo dijo aguantándose la risa. Se estaba disipando la distancia de años.

—No. No fue eso —platiqué. Me serené, y traté que no se diera cuenta de mi mentira. Al verme tan seria decidió relajarse y dejó de mofarse—, soñé que… estábamos juntos… o sea, que éramos amigos… ni siquiera fue eso. Soñé que no te conocía. Ahí está el punto.

—Trato de entenderte pero me cuesta un poco, Rose.

—Ese es el problema. No te conocía en mis sueños. _Y deseaba hacerlo_. Tú permanecías a mi lado, aún cuando yo ponía mis barreras, similares a las de todos estos años. Tú no me dejabas, no me dejaste —expresé agónica—. Desperté y sentí esa necesidad de retroceder el tiempo, de volver a conocerte, de volver a descubrirte, de volver a saludarte en tus cumpleaños, de volver a crecer contigo… pero todas esas cosas ya no se pueden hacer. El tiempo pasó, crecimos, y yo jamás te dirigí la palabra, pensando que eras el culpable de mi accidente, cuando fui solo yo. Te regañaron, y te aparté de mi vida —suspiré ahogadamente. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y por fin lo había hecho. Aunque fuese para bien o para mal, sentía que mi espalda se relajaba, y en mi pecho ya no había una opresión que me dificultase el respirar.

Scorpius se volteó y subió los peldaños de la escaleras de a tres. No dijo nada.

Me apoyé en el brazo del sillón y esperé a que bajase. Le escuchaba hurguetear con urgencia _algo_ en su habitación. Bajó a los cinco minutos después, cargando una especie de 'regalo'.

—Esto es tuyo —me dijo, entregándome el paquete que estaba sellado con un envoltorio chillón e infantil. Se apreciaba antiguo, estaba agujereado por las polillas. El mismo tiempo había tratado de abrir y averiguar el contenido de aquel presente.

Sin mucha fuerza logré descubrí qué era lo tan guardado dentro del paquete. Era un osito de peluche. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ese día ganaste la apuesta —le iba a reclamar, pero me pidió que guardase silencio_—. 'Si logro hacer lo mismo que tú, me tendrás que dar un oso de peluche' _y sí, te columpiaste como lo hacía yo. El resultado no fue el que ambos esperábamos, pero lo hiciste. Esa misma tarde fui a comprar este oso de peluche. Supe que deseabas tener este en especial. Siempre le veías cuando pasábamos por esa tienda, de regreso a nuestra casa —ahora sí que no podía aguantarme las lágrimas. Ellas corrían deliberadamente por mi rostro. Scorpius era un maldito imbécil.

—Cómo desearía volver en el tiempo…

—Lo estamos haciendo, _Rosie._

—Tantos años perdidos —me quejaba, apretando aquel peluche con fuerza.

—No hemos vivido siquiera la mitad de nuestras vidas. Podemos conocernos y ser amigos de nuevo —ofreció con una sonrisa radiante, tal cual a como le había visto en mis sueños.

—Jugar a conocernos y volver a ser amigos —exprese con lentitud, tratando de guardar cada emoción, cada sonido, cada desliz. Cualquier cosa que me provocase esta alegría tan inmensa que crecía en mi pecho de forma desmesurada.

—Veremos qué resulta de todo esto —agregó más confiado, sin dejar de sonreír—. Muy buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy y soy su vecino.

—Buenas tardes, joven —contesté, tratando de que mi sonrisa fuese más pequeña. Mi alegría era bastante obvia—, me llamo Rose Weasley y soy su vecina.

Los dos nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Mátenme! Pensé que había subido esta actualización hacía semanas… y me di cuenta que no lo había hecho. Lamento el retraso algo pánfilo de mi parte.

¿Qué les pareció? Algunas supusieron que podría ser un sueño, puesto que ya me conocen un poco, y como dije que sería una historia pequeña, no tendría por qué ser tan dramática xD.

De todas formas, espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Me gustó escribir algo con esta pareja, y puede que la utilice para algunas ideas que están flotando en mi mente con mucha fuerza. Nada más necesito de tiempo para dedicarle a los escritos ^^.

Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, y sobre todo, haber dejado un comentario respecto a ella (:

**Jul,** (no sé qué Nick tienes ahora en xD) espero que la historia te haya gustado. Era un regalo por tu Twitter cumpleaños… y mira como ha pasado el tiempo jajaja (:

* * *

**PD.** Gracias también, a todas las personas que me dan ánimos por la experiencia **Breaking Rules** que me encuentro viviendo otra vez, solo que ahora la experimento a través de la universidad. Muchos se emocionan y se recuerdan de mi fic al ver las noticias. Me alegra demasiado y me pone realmente feliz su preocupación ^^


End file.
